


A Change of Pace

by ParrillaQueen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParrillaQueen/pseuds/ParrillaQueen
Summary: Taking place during the second part of season 4 in Once Upon A Time, I'm going into detail about what had gone through Regina's mind and heart while trying to redeem herself.  We have seen how Regina has changed throughout the seasons of Once Upon a Time but we also know how she particularly struggled when Robin left her. How did she cope?
Kudos: 2





	A Change of Pace

In Storybrooke, storm clouds rolled in early on an autumn morning. Giving both warmth from the humidity and a chill from the breeze. Rainy weather was not uncommon for this tiny little town on the coast of Maine. Home to many from a far-off land unlike, yours and mine. The Mayor... Regina Mills found herself sitting on a stool at the front counter of a homey little diner called Granny's. Which to a surprise, finding the Mayor of this town seated at Granny's was a rare sight, indeed?

The brunette wore a black crew neck blouse with a grey cardigan and a matching pair of pants with a black belt and a set of heels. Which this type of outfit was not uncommon for her on the daily. She found herself looking at the menu as she usually never did give the Diner a chance as she could potentially be picky with her meals. Well, considering the countless times she has given insult to the food without trying it, it would tatter the outlook she gave. Absentmindedly, she felt her stomach grumble which led Regina to suck in her breath. Her teenage son had been running a little late this morning so, she had been more occupied getting him ready for school and making sure he had some type of healthy breakfast in his belly before shooing him out the door.

She had told him more than once not to stay up so late playing video games, but alas, every time she checked on him he was still on the system until she eventually had to take it away from him. She never understood why screens were so entertaining as she was still learning about this world. Using magic so long she barely had to lift a finger to do the most average of things. But she promised her son she would try to be more modern and settle for not constantly relying on her magic for simple tasks. As her son had claimed, if she lasted 28 years in a land with no magic, for what means did she need it now to be normal? For a thirteen-year-old, he made great observations and points she could not easily argue. Usually, she would have been in her office by now if her morning had not been delayed. However, she always stopped by Granny's for her morning coffee on the way to the office.

Today she seemed to change up her routine and have a sit down this morning at the little diner. The Diner was run by a family of two, Granny herself and her granddaughter Ruby, also known as "Red" back in their home realm the Enchanted Forest. Granny eventually made her way to the counter to get Regina's order. She wore a flora patterned dress with bell-bottom sleeves and an apron with various stains. "Black coffee. No cream or sugar, to go?" Granny asked as she knew the Mayor's regular order by heart. Writing on a notepad in hand she had slipped from her apron pocket.

"I would prefer in-house today. Add a cinnamon apple muffin to that order." Regina asked in a way she knew how and smiled.

"In-house?" Granny asked, raising her eyebrows in response. However, the look she received made her realize the mayor was serious. "Right. I'll get that to you right away." With that, she bustled away and soon returned minutes later with the mayor's coffee and a muffin.

"Thank you," Regina claimed and then nodded before reaching for her mug of black coffee. However, she could hear Leroy, one of the Dwarfs already making a fuss of her presence. Unfortunately, they were not intelligent enough to consider confidentiality, so the entire Diner knew everyone's business from just Leroy himself. He was a plump dwarf with balding hair and a beard and a gruff voice to match his appearance. He also went by the alias of "Grumpy" in the Enchanted forest. One of the well-known, seven dwarves.

Regina silently continued to listen, though, Leroy decided to be much louder and making whom he was talking about quite obvious. Leaving Regina to slam her cup she was drinking from with a loud clatter, some of the remnants spilling over the sides of the cup. Pooling at the bottom of the saucer underneath catching the excess liquid. The sound had been loud enough to cause everyone in the diner turned to see what the commotion was. "Do you have a problem with me, Dwarf?" Regina growled, turning to give Leroy a glare. Eyes like daggers, as if he would burst into a ball of flames with just one look.

"Yeah," Leroy spoke up. "The hell you doing here... spying on us?!" He glared as he spoke, slurring his words. There was no surprise he was all boozed up on hard liquor. He was the town drunk, after all. He obliviously continued his doubts nor, knew his limit to shut up.

"I'm trying to enjoy my coffee in peace." Regina sneered through gritted teeth; her arms now crossed against her chest. But then shook her head at the accusation. "If I were cooking some elaborate scheme to spy this would be the last place I'd show up. So, be a good boy and SIT down."

"No matter how hard you try to fit in, you'll always be the Evil Queen!" Leroy growled and then got up from his seat and staggered towards her, his feet heavily thumping on the tile. He could cause a lot of ruckus for a small man. However, only a wave of Regina's hand was enough to send him backward to knock him down into the table he had been sharing. The blow was enough to toss him, taking his brethren with him like a bowling ball knocking down a set of pins. In which an angry growl from Leroy followed the occurrence and a couple of the dazed dwarves groaned from the impact.

"Everyone, that is enough!" Granny suddenly shouted above all the commotion the two caused. She had her crossbow in hand she pulled up from under the counter. The sleeve of her dress slid back to reveal a large scar on her right arm where a wolf, clamped its jaws on her arm as a child. "Leroy, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. I don't allow public harassment of anyone in my established." She claimed forcefully. She truly didn't care who started the brawl, even though she had an inkling that it had to be Leroy. This would make the second time this week.

"But you let HER in?" He asked with a scowl, as he staggered to his feet. He had not bothered to ask if his brothers were alright from him falling on them. Though each of them was now tidying themselves up and carried equally irritated expressions.

"She is welcome here as anyone else..." Granny spoken, a faint quiver in her voice as she carefully arranged her words as she would prefer not to offend the mayor as she had seen her improvements and would prefer not to deal with her previous alter ego "The Evil Queen". "I've already called the Sheriff in case you had decided that your answer was no." She claimed, still a tight grip on the crossbow. With the words barely out of Granny's mouth, the front doorbell chimed and a middle-aged, blonde woman wearing a red leather jacket, holster, and badge on her waist stood in the doorway. A man stood behind her in which shared similar physical features as the woman.

Emma Swan was the town's only sheriff other than her father who was the co-sheriff. They had always been short-handed for such a small secluded town. But not a lot of crime happened except for the occasional theft or speeding ticket. But somehow people managed to cause situations that ran the young sheriff ragged for insignificant or minor incidents that had nothing for the police's aid. When receiving the call from Granny's she almost intuitively knew whom it was about. It was not the first time Leroy was drunk off his ass and started trouble with someone in Granny's Diner. It seemed like three times a week or more she was taking the angry intoxicated dwarf to a holding cell to cool off. But it never seemed to faze him. It would also appear each time she acquired a new bruise to some degree. Who knew dwarves had some kick-ass to them? Cause Emma sure as hell did not until she had a one-on-one with Leroy and got headbutted in the stomach and a punch to the jaw on the first attempt in arresting the heavily drunk dwarf after the curse broke. David found it heavily entertaining as he doubled over unable to compose himself while her mother went ballistic as why he did not see the need to help their daughter from possible injury. As always, David tried to console his wife and slowly convinced her that Leroy wouldn't do any real damage to Emma. Not that he would want to purposely harm her. He was just stupid.

Emma walked into the Diner with limited expectations, however at this point, she could not be surprised by much in this town as she's fought dragons, ogres, an ice queen and, many other things... But she was not expecting a pissed off looking Regina with Leroy. "What the hell happened here?" Emma asked, wide-eyed. Carefully avoiding broken shards of glass and spilled drinks and food. She could tell right away that Leroy had been drinking as the stench of hard liquor wafted in her direction.

Regina stood in front of the seat she had been sitting in previously. Arms crossed tightly against her chest and her lips pursed to a thin line of red. She still wore an irritated scowl from the situation moments earlier. Part of her had no regrets of quite literally tossing Leroy aside with a flick of her wrist. Though a small part of her knew the town would talk. "Miss Swan," Regina muttered in acknowledging, the blonde. A faint upturn of her lips before returning to the scowl she wore. "David..." She claimed less enthusiastically and sighed. He was more likely to fuss about this than Emma. Besides, she really did not want a Charming breathing down her neck today.

"Regina," David greeted.

Disgustingly cheerful as always. Regina thought as she scanned the Diner. Some people appeared nervous or nosey, others had left Granny's before things took a turn. She still had her eyes fixed on Leroy who returned the nasty glare.

With his nasty glare, Leroy was ready to make a run for it before being grabbed by David. Leroy kicked, sputtered, and yelled but it did not seem to faze the Prince much as he gripped the hot-headed dwarf's arms. Riding out the bucks as one would say. He thought if he held him long enough the dwarf would tire himself out. "Okay, Leroy. Enough of that." David said, coaxing him to the door. "Your drunk and upset. I get it. Let's cool off, huh?" Leroy mumbled something under his breath for a moment as he briefly stopped fighting David's grip for a moment. But the mention of "Cooling off" led him back to his anger induced frenzy.

"We're not done, ya hear?!" Leroy growled before being led out the door by David to the police cruiser.

I think we are done plenty. Disgusting little beast. Regina thought to herself. Her posture was still stiff as she watched the cruiser's lights still flashing through the blinds of Granny's as David drove away. Causing red and blue shadows to dance on her face temporarily, before fading. She slowly found herself looking at the mess that was made and all the nervous faces staring at her that made her want to bolt, though she stayed.

"Regina, are you alright?" The blonde asked, observing the brunette's facial expression. She didn't know why she asked Regina that, clearly she could handle herself. Emma gave a soft smile to Regina, in hopes to lighten the mood.

Regina's physical posture was still stiff, almost like a statue. Though her posture slowly relaxed. A stern expression on her face. "I'm fine.."

Physically, Regina was fine. It was more her pride that hurt more than anything. She was trying to redeem herself for her son, show him that she was capable of good. But most importantly herself. However, with every stumble or mishap, she could feel the temptations of her old ways. But people only saw what they chose to see. No one saw her successes, they only claimed her failures.

Emma tilted her head to the side, watching the brunette for a moment. "Are you sure?" Emma knew the dwarfs could be quite stupid in nature so she hoped Regina didn't allow herself to get worked up over the opinion of a drunk. She had come too far to ruin her progress. "You've got your "Scary face" as Henry calls it." 

"I'm..... fine," Regina stated with an irritating huff of breath. "Why doesn't everyone believe it when I say so?" She asked, flailing her arms upwards, making a gesture before allowing her arms to return to being folded neatly, against her chest. 

Emma thought it would be smart not to answer that question as it would most likely just piss Regina off. Their friendship was a work-in-progress. Making her angry would most likely, not be the best move if she wanted their relationship to stay civil. So, Emma did what she usually did and shrugged in response.

Regina turned on a swift foot and gathered her belonging without a word and when to walk out of the diner. She heard quick footsteps behind her as she proceeded to retreat and then heard someone call after her.

"Gina! Wait," Emma called out, following closely behind the brunette but, notably stopped at the end of the sidewalk. Knowing it was better to not be in Regina's face when she was most definitely in a bad mood.

"WHAT?!" Regina snapped, spinning around to face the blonde in front of Granny's Diner. The wind whipping her hair around a bit. She realized it would be no easy feat to get the Savior off her ass. She knew Emma cared, though she wasn't in the caring mood. She wanted to be alone. 

Emma had flinched when Regina spouted off at her. She had acknowledged Regina had her coffee in her right hand, purse tucked under her arm. Her left hand pressed against her stomach. Emma had tended to notice that Regina subconsciously did that when she was upset or worried. "I know you think people don't care Gina, but they do..." Emma paused, watching her, and allowed the information to sink in. " Your a good person, just had bad things happen to you..."

Regina scoffed in response, though had an exhausted tone in her voice. "Emma, I'm not like you and your parents." She had a rather distraught tone to her voice. "My chance at true love has been squashed on multiple degrees, any friends I've threatened or bartered with. Exhibit Mr. Gold. I can't even sit and Granny's" This time Regina grumbled and then shrugged. "Do you want any other scenarios of why we don't mix?" 

"Regina," Emma began, rather taken back. She knew Regina was hurt from Robin Hood's parting though, she didn't think Regina would stop trying to search for her happiness altogether. However, before she could continue with her thought... her parents showed up. David had apparently reunited with Snow in her absence. He must have been able to subdue Grumpy into getting in a cell back at the station. However, from what she could tell he had a bruise on his jawline. 

"Hey, is everything okay out here?" Emma's mother's chipped voice rang out but was filled with concern as her brown eyes fell on her daughter and Regina. 

"Heh. Always the villain... even when I'm not." Regina exclaimed, with a shake of her head and then turned to walk towards her car. She could handle Emma but, the Charmings were a different level she was not ready to take on.

"Gina.." Emma called out again and started to follow her. Abruptly, she had been grabbed by the arm with her father's firm grip.

"Let her go." He said his expression calm. He watched Regina retreat to her car and then drive away. "She needs her space." He mentioned before releasing his daughter's arm.

"Yeah," Emma sighed and then rolled her shoulders. Watching the vehicle pull away as well. "It's what she does in that space that worries me."


End file.
